Putting the Foot Down/Gallery
Images PUT THE SHRIMP DOWN!.png|Lenny put his tail-fin down with Don Lino, so he wouldn't eat shrimps, because he's a vegetarian. Tantor convincing Terk to come to Tarzan's rescue.png|Tantor calling Terk out on her selfishness upon hearing Tarzan's cry for help, before heading to the rescue. Mac & Coco scolding Bloo.png|Mac and Coco scolding Bloo for scaring kids. Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-8948.jpg|Vitaly putting his foot down and support Gia's proposal to rescue Zoosters. Edd putting his foot down.png|Edd puts his foot down to Eddy's mischief. PuP 96.png|Penny Ling putting her foot down with Snappy Clawster, telling him that she is proud of her natural weight. EatItMcLean.png|Duncan angrily tells Chris off and quits the show. Pizza Delivery Gallery (47).jpg|Squidward slamming the pizza box in the rude customer's face for berating SpongeBob for not bringing him a drink (which he never even ordered). Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-8481.jpg|Donkey puts his hoof down with Shrek for his selfishness. Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-7273.jpg|Jiminy Cricket putting his foot down after discovering that Pinocchio is friends with rude boy Lampwick. Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-4750.jpg|Genie putting his foot down with Aladdin after Al doubts that he can get him and Abu out of the Cave of Wonders. Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-5246.jpg|Baloo putting his foot down with Mowgli, while reluctantly taking him back to the Man Village ordered by Bagheera. Grinch scolding Whoville.jpg|The Grinch getting even with the Whoville citizens. Inside-out-pixar-movie-screenshot-rileys-dad-kyle-maclachlan-11.jpg|Mr. Andersen scolding Riley for making a scene at the dinner table and sending her to her room. Simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-4814.jpg|Marge Simpson berating Homer for dumping the silo in the lake, thus causing Springfield to be domed and the citizens to turn against them. Enrage Mrs Fox.jpg|Mrs. Fox scolds Mr. Fox for putting herself, him, and the family in danger by stealing birds from every farm. Prof. Utonium scolds Mayor of Townsville for touches Chemical X.png|Professor Utonium scolding the Mayor for touching Chemical X. Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-1440.jpg|Duke putting his paw down on Max for trying to get rid of him, saying if they don't get along, it won't be pretty. RunawayAngelica-DrewScoldsAngelica.jpg|Drew Pickles scolding his daughter Angelica for wrecking his home office and sending her to her room. Diamond putt her hoof down with her mother - Spoiled Rich.png|Diamond Tiara putting her hoof down with her mother - Spoiled Rich and told her, that every pony can befriend with anyone no matter of with or without cutie Mark. Discipline.jpeg|Tom Paris scolded by Kathryn Janeway for stealing a spacecraft and disobeying orders. Max arguing with Goofy.jpg|Max scolding Goofy for losing the qualifying rounds of the College X Games. Boog blaming Elliot for getting him sent to the forest.jpg|Boog putting his foot down with Elliot for getting him sent to the forest. Shero arguing with Riza about events which caused a failed evening party.png|Shero put his foot down with his friends telling about events, which caused failed evening party. Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-2844.jpg|Manny putting his foot down with Sid after the baby T-rexes demolished the playground. Star Butterfly puts her foot down.png|Star Butterfly put her foot down with Ludo after finally discovering that he found her. Olie is angry and rude to Screwy.PNG|Olie Polie put his foot down with Screwy after he threw the ball and inflates it on Billy Bevel's head Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher scolding Candace.jpg|Lawrence Fletcher and Linda Flynn scolding their daughter, Candace Flynn for throwing a party and sending her straight up to her room. Ocean Gem 002.png|Steven Universe gets punished by the Crystal Gems for disobeying an order. ChannelChasersPt1-275.jpg|Mr. and Mrs. Turner scolding their son Timmy for using the elements from Maho Mushi to ruin both their jobs and ban him from watching TV. Jenny scolds Tuck.PNG|Jenny Wakeman scolding Tuck for attempting to smash his head on the walls at Tremorton Elementary. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-692.jpg|Iago finally fed up with Jafar's abuse, abandons him as he drops the black lamp into a nearby well. Cinderell-2015-disneyscreencaps com-9998.jpg|Ella scolding Lady Tremaine, calling her out on her cruelty. 262-95.jpg|Vegeta scolding Goku for not saving their sons and Piccolo after Kid Buu destroyed the Earth. Popeye scolds his nephews.png|Popeye putting his foot down with his nephews for making music in the middle of the night. Belle putting her foot down.png|Belle putting her foot down on the Beast's temper. DowntheMine10.png|Thomas scolded by Sir Topham Hatt for passing the danger sign and fallen down the mine. 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-2142.jpg|Roger Radcliffe putting his foot down with Cruella, into not selling the puppies. Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2900.jpg|Roger Rabbit putting his foot down with Eddie Valiant, that he and his wife will be happy. -powerpuff-girls-24455562-400-300.jpg|Blossom putting her foot down and telling Bubbles that she doesn't need Octi, only want it. File:CD614C24-7220-4C50-8B65-5D995EE21241.png|Mr. and Mrs. Read put their feet down with Arthur for punching D.W. over the broken model plane and banning him from TV for a week. Sam Sparks mad.png|Sam Sparks putting her foot down with Flint Lockwood after finally saying that she was sorry. Benjamin Mee Disapproves Kelly Foster.png|Benjamin Mee putting his foot down with Kelly Foster, after telling her if she got angry. guardians2-movie-screencaps.com-8737.jpg|Star-Lord puts his foot down with Gamora after finally discovering what Cheers is. Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-4902.jpg|Lightning McQueen scolding Mater for causing him to lose the race in Japan. Ranting Mom.jpg|Carey Martin putting her foot down with Zack and Cody for sneaking out to London's internet show and grounding them again. April's Disapproval.jpg|April O'Neil scolds the Turtles for causing spill of mutagen containers that resulted in her father being transformed into mutant bat. Khalil putting his foot down.png|Khalil putting his foot down with Jonah lamenting over his shade and Nineveh. Mr. Incredible angry.PNG|Bob Parr furiously yelling at Helen Parr after he came home and argues with her about Dash's Future. Jeffery Ridgway Sr. gets angry.png|Jeffery Ridgway Sr. putting his foot down with Jesse Ridgway about getting a job and he chainsaws his Xbox One. John Bennett gets mad.jpg|John Bennett putting his foot down with Ted for making him a band on Laurie in favor of him. Cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-5973.jpg|Lightning McQueen putting his tire down with Cruz Ramirez for the waste of training time for his final race against Jackson Storm. File:S12e21_56.jpg|Lois Griffin scolding her son Stewie for throwing a temper tantrum and is sent to his room for the rest of the night. 6nvezat.jpg|Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil scolding Tommy and Dil, when their parents removed the televisions. File:33AD4B72-C414-41B7-9943-95E7835C2618.png|Mrs. Read puts her foot down with D.W. for threatening to pinch Kate and sending her to her room for ten minutes. Videos Flintstones - Moving Out Duke Gets Angry At Max- The Secret Life of Pets Category:Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Galleries